Pull Me Up
by Jess2727
Summary: Toushiro is sinking. Can Karin pull him back up before he's gone forever?


**One of my first one-shots so reviews and criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Title: Pull Me Up**

**Rating: T (for some reason...?)**

**Summary: "Captain!" Rangiku screamed desperately. Though her captain did not respond. He just kept falling, showing no sign of consciousness." ****Toushiro is sinking. Can Karin pull him back up before he's gone forever?**

It was a normal day in Karakura Town, well as normal as a day could get as a soul reaper. Even though it was early September the rain fell like sheets. It was odd wheather, but the shinigami continued with their jobs none the less. Saving lives on the daily, espada on the other hand... were not on the daily.

The last thing Rangiku wanted was to have her captain save her... again, but it looked as if he was too busy fighting of the other espada, who went by, Yammy.

She was a bit worried, his espada was number 10, but it sure looked like Captain was doing fine. Her on the other hand...

Luppi had released his zanpakuto and Rangiku and Yumichika were slow to do anything. Ikkaku had attempted to stop Luppi, but only ended up being thrown to the ground below by Luppi's 8 arms.

"Ooh," Luppi sang, staring at the captured Rangiku, tightening his tentacle grip on her. "You're a beauty, aren't you?"

Rangiku only glared at him.

"I almost don't want to kill you, but..." A smile appeared on Luppi's face. "Orders are orders."

Yumichika and Rangiku tensed earning an even bigger grin from the 6th espada.

Luppi turned to Yammy, "Yammy, kill the kid."

Yumichika and Rangiku immediately stopped struggling, realizing full well what Luppi was demanding. They only had slight eye contact before whipping there head around, attempting to warn the captain "Captain Hitsugaya! Look out!"

Being a captain, Toushiro didn't want to look away from his enemy, but he couldn't help but glance at the two. they just sounded so rattled, he wanted to know what was happening, what had them so terrified.

"What-" The small captain was interrupted by the bright flash from behind him. Then, an unimaginable pain spread throughout Hitsugaya's back. "Uh... Damn..." Was about all he could managed as smoke rolled from his body, showing his attacker from behind. Toushiro fell forward, too injured and shocked to catch himself.

"Haha!" Yammy chuckled, happy to see his attack was a direct hit.

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed desperately. Though her captain did not respond. He just kept falling, showing no sign of consciousness.

"Nice work, Yammy." Luppi nodded, watching the fallen shinigami disappear into the forest. "Though, it's to bad... I was expecting better."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yumichika called, praying for a response. Ikkaku would kill him if Captain Hitsugaya died on his watch.

* * *

><p>_THIS IS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_THIS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_THIS IS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_THIS IS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_THIS IS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_THIS IS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_THIS IS A LINE BREAK TO BREAK LINES_<p>

* * *

><p>Karin had felt his reiatsu immediately. It fluctuated every few seconds or so. <em>He must be of fighting some hollow or something...<em>

"Karin! Heads up!" Her friend called. She yelped ducking under the ball that would've most likely taken her head off. Karin was about to yell at them, but stopped when he felt his spiritual energy disappear for a moment.

"Hold on guys..." She said, looking up at the sky. Slightly frightened she dashed off to the end of the park, where the trail met the forest.

"Hey! Where you going Karin?! You can't leave! You were the one who pulled us out here in the rain!" Her friend bellowed, most likely wondering about her strange behavior.

"Just go on without me!" Karin yelled from the other side of the park before disappearing into the woods. Running to his reiatsu. It wasn't gone anymore, but it felt very close.

"...I swear I felt..." Karin muttered, reaching to a stop at a nearby pond. She kneeled down, noticing the rapid ripples in the water. A small smile crossed her face, she had always liked this pond, it was so small and isolated. It reminded her a bit of herself.

_It was pretty deep too_. Karin noted, but she would never call herself, "deep" that's just wierd.

"Someone was definitely here." She said grumbling, mad at the idea that her pond had been discovered by another. She swirled her finger in the pond, out of habit. Then, a flash of white caught her eye. "Wait- what?" Karin asked herself curiously.

Usually, she would've ignored something like that. Something weird, she would've brushed it off like she usually did, but something was telling her she had to see what this was.

Without thinking, she took off her hoodie and jumped feet first into the pond. She held her breath, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the blue water. The water was surprisingly warm. She blinked one or twice and turned so she was facing away from the shore. There, it was again, the mysterious flash of white, but this time black could also be seen through the blue water.

_Why couldn't the water be clear today?!_ Karin thought, angrily. None the less, she went onward. Though, she went up to the surface, to catch her breath. She slowled her breathing, trying to calm her senses. That's when she felt it again. It was dim, but it was most certainly his. Toushiro's.

_Maybe he could help me look... _Karin thought suddenly, looking up at the sky. She mentally slapped herself. _He has better this to do then hang out with you, Karin. _Shaking off the thought, she went back under, and immediately regretted it. She nearly sucked in a gallon of water when she saw the figure. She was close enough to see the outline of what she was looking for.

_It's a body. A body... _Karin thought, astonished. _There- There's blood... blood.. _Karin noticed, the bright red liquid seeping into the water, not yet breaking the surface. Shaking her head, she slowly swam forward, curious but yet very afraid about what she was about to find. And in one instant everything came together.

His reiatsu.

His white hair.

His black robes.

His blood.

"Toushiro!" She gasped, seeing her unconscious friend. Water filled her lungs and she thrashed around, panicky to get the surface. If she didn't get to the surface, she'd end up like her friend. Drowning and alone. Spitting out the water she frantically looked around, "Oh my god!" she whispered horrified.

As quickly as she went up Karin went back down to save her drowning friend, if it was even possible. Adrenaline running through her system she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface. Getting at better look at him she could see the continuous blood streaks streaming down his face, his wet, floppy, white hair was melded with blood from his wounds. What worried Karin the most was the fact that he wasn't breathing.

She pulled him to shore, and laid him on his back.

"Toushiro! Toushiro! Please, wake up!" He yelled at him desperately, shaking him.

_I need to get the water out of his lungs! _Karin hesitated momentarily, blushing at the thought. "Ugh..." She said miserably. And she kissed him, well, no she was getting the water out of his lungs, but she was kissing him none the less.

After spitting out 6 mouthfuls of water Karin stopped, wiping her mouth with her forearm. She looked down at her shinigami friend, who laid unresponsive.

Exhausted, Karin lay on her hands and knees, "Please! Please, wake up, Toushiro!" She pleaded quietly, tears threatening to fall.

Coughing broke the silence in the air. Karin whipped her head around to see Toushiro coughing up the rest of the water he swallowed. He leaned on his forearm, barley able to lift himself up. Seeing his back, Karin could really see how bad the damage he had sustained really was. Blood ran down his back along with what looked like scorch burns.

"Toushiro! Are you alright?!" Karin asked him, crawling forward to see his face.

"Wha..." Toushiro muttered, extremely confused and dazed. His eyes were slightly glazed over. But, they were his beautiful teal eyes none the less. "Karin? What're you..." He cocked his head in confusion, shifting his wait from one arm to the other so he was closer to her.

"I repeat! You are alright!?" She asked him, demanding an answer from her fallen friend.

"I was with Matsumoto..." Toushiro drifted off, trying to recall past events.

Karin gave up on asking him the same question again, "What happened?"

Toushiro breaths became slightly more ragged, "I don't-" He suddenly stopped talking, as if the words were stuck in my throat. His arm fell from under him and he fell against the ground. A groan escaped his lips before his eyes closed.

"Toushiro?..." Karin asked, tapping his face slightly. With no response from the captain she became slightly more worried. "Toushiro!?" She said, now shaking him.

"Ough..." was his only response.

"Toushiro, you have to get up." Karin said, agitated. No longer worried, but more relieved. His reiatsu had finally reached an okay and not deadly level.

"Pull me up." Was all he said, as his breath evened out and he lapsed away from consciousness.

Karin slightly smiled at her fallen friend, brushing a few stray white hairs from his closed eyes. She sighed, "Alright, Toushiro. I'll pull you up... just this once."

**I just realized this one of my only fanfics that I never swore in. **

**Please, tell me what you think! Favorite, Follow, REVIEW!**


End file.
